ONE-SHOT - Una Krul Kruel
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "A Krul Krul" de "ElephantLover69" en conjunto con su amiga Guest/Anónima "Mei"] Ferid arriesga su vida para descubrir que a Krul no le gustan los juegos de palabras. Ni un poco. [ADVERTENCIA: VARIOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS] Contiene insinuaciones suaves de 'KRURID' (Ferid Bathory x Krul Tepes) y violencia gráfica que sufre el pobre Ferid (?)


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria " **ElephantLover69** " y su amiga ( **anónima, quien a veces 'pide prestada la cuenta' LOL** ) " **Mei** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Este es mi primer fanfic de "Owari no Seraph", y no estoy muy segura de si estará bien. Mi amiga ( **cuyo nombre en código es 'Mei'** ) y yo llegamos con este escrito, ¡así que esperamos que ustedes aparte gusten de él! Mei, ¿quieres decir algo?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **»** Mei: ¿Eh?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **»** EL: Olvídalo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **»** Mei: Ok._

 _ **.**_

 _ **»** EL: ***Se gira hacia el público*** No soy dueña de "Owari no Seraph", ni tampoco lo es Mei **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** No, gente, no cometí un titánico error ortográfico en el título **(?)** sólo les diré que es un juego de palabras que entenderán cuando lean la historia; aunque lo cierto es que el chiste fue más gracioso en el fanfic original, en inglés. ¿Lo decidí traducir…? Porque el ' **KRURID** ' ( **Ferid Bathory** x **Krul Tepes** ) también merece atención y es una pareja muy divertida… aunque Krul lo masacre, Ferid siempre insiste con sus insinuaciones: es un masoquista enamorado **(?)** Espero que los fanáticos de dicha pareja disfruten la lectura, ¡dejen sus reviews, por favor! **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Una Krul Kruel"_**

 ** _(A Krul Krul)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " ElephantLover69" & (Guest)"Mei"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

El día de Krul Tepes iba bien, era un día normal. Ella no tenía ningún problema con los días sin incidentes y se había acostumbrado a ellos después de haber vivido durante tantos años, por lo que la progenitora se encontraba en un buen estado de ánimo. Al menos ella no estaba enojada con nadie. Hasta que _él_ entró en la habitación. El séptimo progenitor, Ferid Bathory.

.

La tercera progenitora sintió un molesto tirón en su estómago, y ella cedió. _**"** Por lo tanto, esto tenía que suceder… **"**_ Pensó ella. _**"** Él tenía que entrar aquí. ¿Por qué sigue vivo? ¿Yo no lo maté la semana pasada? Oh, espera. No importa. Sólo le corté las piernas. Realmente debería conseguir una de esas armas maldecidas de los humanos. Eso sería tan satisfactorio: apuñalarlo justo en el pecho y luego empalarlo, clavando el arma hasta el final. Y entonces él se disolverá y no quedará nada de él **"**_ Ella suspiró ante la idea, sabiendo que eso no sucedería pronto en algún momento. Así que ella sólo tendría que lidiar con él. Hasta entonces.

.

— _Uaaaai, hola, Krul~…_ —Dijo Ferid Bathory en su molesta voz, tan suave como la seda—. _¿Hoy no es un día hermoso? Por supuesto, no es tan hermoso como tú~_ —Él tenía una expresión irritante en su rostro. Krul contuvo las ganas de matarlo en el acto, pero decidió escucharlo primero.

.

— _Piérdete, Ferid Bathory. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar contigo_ —Ella pronunció su nombre con disgusto, sin tener siquiera ganas de mirarlo.

.

Él fingió limpiarse lágrimas inexistentes de sus ojos—. _¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan 'Kruel'!? ***(1)**_

.

Conteniéndose, ella pensó antes de patear al séptimo progenitor al suelo sin piedad—. _¿Te importaría repetir eso para mí?_

 _._

 _—Sólo era una broma, Krul. Debes aprender a ser menos 'Kruel' todo el tiempo~_ —Ferid sonrió con picardía, tratando de contener la risa y en su lugar le dedicó una sonrisa.

.

La sangre roja cual rubíes voló por los aires y salpicó en el piso liso cuando la vampiresa de cabello rosa apartó la mano. Escuchó aterrizar algo en el suelo detrás de Ferid con un ligero golpe. Era la mano que ella le había separado a éste de su brazo. Krul sonrió ampliamente ante la visión frente a ella. Podía matar a Ferid. Ahora mismo. Pero ella tendría un poco de diversión primero, de la misma forma en que él jugaba con ella.

.

 _—Bueno, si yo soy una 'Krul Kruel', eso debe hacerte un 'Ferid Trastory'. ***(2)** ¿Eso es correcto?_ —Dijo la Tepes, viéndolo con una mirada asesina.

.

— _Vamos, Krul. Deja de herir mis sentimientos. Esto es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que necesitas dejar de tratar a la gente con tal 'Krueldad'. ***(3)** Nadie va a quererte, ni siquiera yo…_ —El peli-plateado se acercó para recuperar su mano cortada. La unió de nuevo a su brazo y la flexionó.

.

Krul agarró a Ferid fácilmente por el cuello de su camisa, lo arrastró hasta el balcón de su habitación, y lo levantó por encima del suelo. Sólo había una muerte segura para el Bathory si lo dejaba caer.

.

 _—Habla. Prácticamente estás susurrando. Anúncialo al mundo, si no te importa. Te reto…_ —Lo desafió la reina vampírica.

.

Antes de que Ferid pudiera responder, un guardia llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

.

 _—¿Qué es?_ —Preguntó Krul peligrosamente.

.

— _Tercera progenitora Krul Tepes, la reunión del 'Consejo de progenitores' está por comenzar._

 _._

 _—Estaré ahí…_ —Krul sonrió sádicamente—. _Pero déjame sacar la 'basura' primero._

 _._

 _—¿Basura?_

 _._

 _—Sí, basura. Ahora desaparece, me estás fastidiando._

 _._

 _—Por supuesto, mi reina_ —Dijo el guardia.

.

Ferid hizo sonidos sollozantes falsos y poco convincentes—. _Mi 'Krul Kruel', ¿cómo puedes llamarme 'basura' con tanta indiferencia? Sólo quiero tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando. Necesitas amansar tu 'Kruel' temperamento. Ahora, ¿te importaría dejarme ir?_

 _._

 _—Con gusto… Ferid Trastory_ —Krul lanzó a la plaga y miró alegremente mientras éste caía abajo… abajo… abajo…

.

Ferid la miró, todavía esbozando su sonrisa atroz, y gritando—. _¡Incluso cuando eres tan 'Kruel', seguiré amándote~!_

.

Krul gritó de vuelta—. _¡Me pregunto si todavía podrás hacer eso en el infierno! Oh, y… **¡Jódete, Ferid Bathory!**_

 _._

 _—¡Pensé que era Trastory~!_ —Escuchó ella antes de que hubiera un golpe fuerte.

 _._

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_ _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _ **En la reunión-cirijilla esa del 'Consejo de progenitores'…** *(4)_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_ _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _._

El decimoquinto progenitor Lucal Wesker bebía sangre tranquilamente de una delicada copa de vino—. _¿Dónde está ese Ferid Bathory?_

.

Krul simplemente agitó la mano sin cuidado—. _¿Quién sabe lo que ese hombre hace en su tiempo libre?_

 _._

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

.

 _—Los vampiros que no forman parte del 'Consejo de progenitores' no están autorizados a entrar_ —Declaró Krul, molesta. No debería haber nadie llamando a la puerta en ese momento. A menos…

.

— _¡Oh, mi hermosa Krul~! ¡Me las arreglé para llegar a tiempo! No puedo mantener esperando por mucho tiempo a mi 'Krul Kruel', ¿verdad?_

 _._

 _—Ferid, la reunión está a punto de concluir. ¿Quieres explicar tu ausencia?_ —El vampiro noble Crowley Eusford miró soñoliento hacia el Bathory.

.

Éste sonrió astutamente—. _Por qué no le haces esa pregunta a Krul, ¿eh?_

 _._

 _—Discúlpenme. Tengo un asunto urgente que tratar ahora mismo…_ —Ella fulminó con la mirada a Ferid—. _Voy a tomar mi receso…_ —Dijo Krul rápidamente sin detenerse.

.

Y corrió hacia la puerta, arrastrando a Ferid Bathory detrás de ella. Incluso cuando la sala del Consejo estaba a millas de distancia, los vampiros nobles podían escuchar a Krul Tepes cortando airadamente los brazos y las piernas de Ferid, así como amenazando con cortar su lengua por lo que él nunca podría hablar de nuevo. Mientras que Ferid reía en voz alta y en repetidas ocasiones le gritaba: _"¡Krul Kruel~!"_ y _"¡Que Kruel de ti~!"_

 _._

 _Nadie vio a Ferid Bathory, el séptimo progenitor, durante un mes después de ese incidente._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ ***(1)** ' **Kruel** ': juego de palabras con " **Krul** " y " **Cruel** ". El chiste suena mejor en el idioma original, porque aunque " **Cruel** " se escriba de la misma forma en español: en inglés se pronuncia igual al nombre " **Krul** ". Pero intenté que el chiste tuviera el significado más exacto y gracioso en la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** ' **Ferid Trastory** ': juego de palabras con ' **Trasto** ' y el apellido ' **Bathory** '. Esta vez improvisé más a la hora de traducir y que sonara gracioso, ya que el chiste original decía ' **Ferid Trashory** ' y era uniendo el apellido ' **Bathory** ' con la palabra ' **Trash** ' (' **Basura** ' en inglés); lo que haría que la traducción literal fuera " **Ferid Basurathory** ", sí, se habría conectado a cuando Krul le decía a Ferid ' **Basura** ' a secas. Era gracioso, pero creo que " **Trastory** " sonaba más fluido. De todas formas, traté de hacer la traducción lo más fiel posible, pues " **Trasto** " y " **Basura** " técnicamente son cosas muy parecidas: inservibles (?) LOL **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(3)** ' **Krueldad** ': juego de palabras con ' **Crueldad** ' y ' **Krul** '. Otra vez, insisto en que el chiste suena mejor en inglés; uniendo la palabra ' **Cruelty** ' (' **Crueldad** ' en inglés) con ' **Krul** ' **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(4)** Aquí tuve que improvisar un poco debido a que la oración original decía: " **At the Progenitor Council meeting thingy...** ", pues el ' **Thingy** ' es un diminutivo inventado y contemporáneo de " **Thing** " (que significa ' **Cosa** ') así que una posible traducción sería " **Cosita** ". Realmente " **Thingy** " no significa nada sino que disminuye la importancia de la cuestión o lo que sea. Decidí usarlo como un diminutivo ( **ejemplo: Oso como Osito** ), por lo que para hacerlo sonar divertido: lo puse en el ' **idioma de Ned Flanders** ' con el ' **Cirijillo** ' al final de la palabra ' **Reunión** ' LOL **~.~**_


End file.
